


Однострочники 23.3 тетради смерти Сэма Винчестера

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Animals, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Одна страница из тайного Дневника сновидений Сэма.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Однострочники 23.3 тетради смерти Сэма Винчестера

Сэм понимал, что бухтеть вот так — это старческая привычка. «Бу-бу-бу» и «быр-быр-быр» не делали чести даже престарелой маразматичке лет восьмидесяти, от занудства которой сбежали даже страждущие наследства праправнуки. Но заткнуться не мог. 

Выше его сил оказалось вот просто взять и перестать злиться на бестолковых докторов. «Записывай сновидения!» — говорили они. «Это поможет пережить травмирующие воспоминания», уверяли они. «Проработка ситуаций из прошлого в безопасной обстановке лечит сама по себе», внушали они. И что теперь ему делать с двумя пускающими слюни идиотами, забившимися в стенной шкаф? Джоди поклялась, что не будет больше помогать ему с докторами, придется признаваться Дину.

— Да провались оно все! — шипел он под нос, забирая тетради. Еще он психиатрам психиатров не оплачивал, блядь. Пусть разбираются сами.

Пять минут! Он поверил им и дал почитать тетради всего на пять минут, пока вышел в огромный холл за стаканчиком латте. А теперь только и оставалось — стереть на скорую руку записи в их документах, выгрести все бумаги, диски и флешки, где могли сохраниться записи о нем, и делать быстрее ноги. Но это не заставит его перестать ворчать!

Дин приехал на удивление быстро, а еще Сэм в священном ужасе рассмотрел одну из своих тетрадей у него на сидении. Но прятаться под машиной Дин естественно не спешил. Будто он сам лично Ад не видел. Сэм приглушил бормотание и хлопнулся в салон. Не стал слушать брата по дороге сюда, а теперь вот расхлебывай ситуацию. Да еще тетради эти, куда их теперь перепрятать, все сорок восемь штук? Сорок семь, выдрать сорок восьмую у Дина не получилось. Сэм наконец прислушался. И присмотрелся, куда они приехали. В тупике мрачной улицы стоял огромный мрачный сарай.

— Успел найти нам охоту? Дин, я же просил…

— Заткнись, Сэмми. — Дин сунул ему в руки какой-то листок. — Читай уже, пока я не заткнул его тебе прямо в ворчальник!

Сэму очень хотелось высказать кое-что про бухтельник Дина, но первое, что он прочитал на листочке — сумма в три миллиона. «Экранизация», «Выкуп из Ада», «Смерть только в твоих мечтах», «Убивай только любимых»… Диптимаап Данов.

— Лучезарный демон? — механически перевел он с суахили. Перевел глаза на шапку страницы. «Короли крика, мы напугаем вас каждый день». — Какого?

— Может, ты невнимательно слушал докторов? Тебе же сказали, мелкий, сублимируй все это. — Дин бросил в него тетрадью. — А я нашел чуваков, которые не просто прочитали твои творения и не рехнулись от перепуга. Сэмми, подписывай. Парни остались в восторге. На первую серию уже подобрали актеров. Когда это выйдет в прокат, Кинг будет рыдать в кинозале!

С тем же успехом Дин-Мастер-Нестандартных-Решений мог бы заткнуть его ворчание подушкой. По крайней мере звук у Сэма надолго пропал. Он подумал — в конце концов, это выход. Его будут читать, обсуждать, глядишь, и фандом организуют, где не хуже дипломированных психиатров объяснят, какую чушь он тут напридумывал. Сэм наконец-то смог выдохнуть и подписал контракт. В конце концов, что он теряет?


End file.
